


My love for the king~ Diavolo x Reader

by angelforlife456



Category: Obey Me! Shall We Date?, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Mating Press, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Sex, handjob, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelforlife456/pseuds/angelforlife456
Summary: Diavolo has created another slumber party at his castle. Mc has a plan and it would be put into action.
Relationships: Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	My love for the king~ Diavolo x Reader

It was a lovely day in the devildom, nothing but quietness in the air. Mc was currently at Diavolo’s castle since he wanted to throw a slumber party and invited everyone. Sure it was a nice thought but Mc has other plans. Thankfully she knew where Diavolo’s room was courtesy of Barbatos. Carefully sneaking through the halls, she managed to arrive at Diavolo’s room carefully opening the door she can see him starting to get changed into his pjs he selectively picked out for the party. Sneaking in the room without a sound, Mc hugs him causing Diavolo to become surprised. 

“Oh Mc did you get lost? I’m still getting dressed for the slumber party how do you like them? It took awhile to find one that’ll be comfortable in!” He felt so happy. Mc looking lower and begins to smile sweetly. “Diavolo can you turn around for a second?” “Oh of course! I’m guessing the tag is sticking out of the t shirt...” Diavolo turns around and Mc begins to admire his body. His tan skin was very beautiful and she wanted to leave marks. But she must control herself and stick to the plan. Coming closer towards him she places her hands on his hips rubbing it slightly. “That feels nice...” Diavolo’s face becomes red and looking himself in the mirror he can see Mc’s hands going towards his bulge.

“Mc what are you doing?” Diavolo blushes a little he never had this experience before. “Nothing” she smiles and continues to play with his bulge. Diavolo was starting to get hard from the feeling and he bites his lip trying to not let a sound out. Mc carefully takes his cock out from his pajama bottoms and begins to stroke it causing the Future King to groan from the feeling placing his hands on the mirror he tries to steady himself and Mc begins to stroke it more. Using two hands to stroke his cock was pretty tough but it was worth it. “You’re so big Diavolo...” Mc strokes more and Diavolo was about to cum until she stops and pulls her hands away. “Sorry Diavolo I better get going don’t be late” she smiles. “Don’t come just yet okay? Save it once the party is finished” 

The party was being held in the ballroom, it was very extravagant but strange to hold the slumber party. The brothers, Simeon, Luke, and Solomon already had their sleeping bags prepared and they were in their pjs. “Mc! You made it! You took awhile so I set up your sleeping bag near me!” Asmo says happily. Sure enough her sleeping bag was between Lucifer and Asmo. Going towards them, she sits down on the sleeping bag and Diavolo and Barbatos walked in holding their sleeping bags. “Lord Diavolo is unusual for you to be late for an event you planned” Lucifer days and Diavolo rubs his hand in embarrassment until he looks at Mc who was smiling at him. Remembering what happened before he begins to blush and feel himself getting hard from it. He quickly sets up his sleeping bag and sits down. 

Time skip to where the party ends

Everyone was asleep except for Diavolo he couldn’t stop thinking of what happened earlier, carefully pulling his pj bottoms down he takes his cock out and begins to stroke himself. It felt so good but he didn’t want to be caught in the act. Little did he knew Mc was awake and she looks at him carefully getting out of her sleeping bag. Coming close to Diavolo and whispers in his ear. “I told you to not do it...” Diavolo looks up at her and puts his pj bottoms back on. He wanted to do it so badly and Mc was teasing him and it wasn’t fair. Mc walks away and Diavolo follows her quietly trying his best not to wake up the others. 

Mc enters his bedroom and sits on his bed. “I told you not to do it Diavolo...yet you disobeyed me” she says looking at him with disappointed. Diavolo comes in the room and locks the door feeling bad about his actions but he couldn’t help it. “Please... I’m sorry....” he begs Mc see if he can just help him. Mc smiles and signaling him to come close. Diavolo walks to the edge of the bed where she’s sitting and Mc carefully pulls his pj bottoms down and his hard cock is released from it’s confinement. “You’re very hard you know” Mc licks the tip causing him to to breathe heavily. He was becoming putty in her hands. “Get on the bed I think it’s time I reward you for at least trying to hold it” 

Diavolo becomes happy and begins to lay on his California king bed and Mc crawls next to him and begins to stroke him slowly. His cock was so hard and Mc stopped stroking him causing Diavolo to groan from irritation. “Diavolo I love you...” Mc climbs on top and pulls the strings from her panties and removes it. Placing a hand on his face, she strokes his cheek affectionately and positions him and begins to carefully insert him deep inside her pussy causing the two moan from the pleasure. Gripping her hips he made her sink deeper until his whole cock was stuffed inside her. “You’ve been torturing me all day Mc it’s time for you to learn a lesson” he says causing Mc to become shocked. 

Pulling her off of him, he spreads her legs wide and putting them on her shoulders. “There’s no mercy for you and I’ll make sure you regret that decision” he positions himself and begins to slam his length deep inside Mc’s pussy causing her to scream from pleasure. Quickly covering her mouth, he begins to mercilessly pounds her hard and deep. Mc was starting to cry from the intense pleasure she was feeling and she was becoming close to cumming until Diavolo pulled out. “What were you about to cum Mc?” He chuckles and slams himself back in. Removing his hand from her mouth, he begins to kiss her while he continues to pound her. 

It feel so great and the fact that she planned this made it more perfect. He was always nervous trying to get Mc’s attention but now he’s finally getting it to himself. Gripping the sheets, Mc begins to cry out of overstimulation. “Diavolo please let me cum! I’m sorry about earlier I promise to never do it again!” Stroking her hair and kisses her forehead. “Good girl now take it human...” he pounds more and more until both of them begin to orgasm together. 

“That was fun....” Mc smiles at him trying to dry the tears off her face. Diavolo pulled out and Mc lays on the bed until Diavolo begins insert himself in again licking his lips. “Did you think we’d be done that easily Mc?” “H-huh...?” She says until he inserts himself deep again causing her scream into the pillows. “I wonder how would the others react when they wake up. Seeing that both of aren’t there and they happened to stumble across this” He smiles and grabs her hips and begins to go deeper letting out a loud groan. “They’ll be so shocked that you’re being fucked by me Mc” he smiles more and holds her tightly before continuously pounding deep before Mc screams loudly before squirting uncontrollably and passes out in Diavolo’s arms. Diavolo follows suit and begins to cum inside. 

“Um...Oops...? I think I over did it...” he pulls out and sees his cum escaping from Mc’s core and it was getting on the sheets. “What a beautiful sight....” he pulls his D.D.D and snaps a photo of the sight. He does keep it in his gallery for future purposes and leaves a note on the stand for Mc to see when she wakes up. Quickly covering her up with a blanket he gets dressed and walks back to the ballroom and begins to fall asleep in the sleeping bag with a smile on his face. 

The next morning 

After waking up and getting changed to casual clothes Mc joins the rest for breakfast and sits in between Lucifer and Diavolo. “Hey Mc where did you sleep? You weren’t in your sleeping bag” Luke asks. Mc chokes up and begins to scratch her cheek in embarrassment. “Oh I let her sleep in my chambers since she was having a tough time sleeping.” Diavolo says happily causing the others to choke in response. Lucifer was very shocked at this response and his jaw dropped. “Y-yea I couldn’t sleep last night and kinda begged Diavolo if I can sleep in the guests room but since his room was closer to the ballroom he let me sleep there...” she says playing with his fingers. 

“Oh everyone I also have important news to share with you all” Diavolo says looking at Mc. “I’m going to be in a pact with Mc!” Everyone is shocker including Solomon. “Hell no! I will not allow that!” Mammon shouts. “Diavolo wants to be in a pact with Mc? That’s so OP!!” Levi blushes intensely and covers his mouth in shock. “Diavolo please think through” Lucifer sighs and questioning why this was happen but deep down he was feeling jealous and will talk to Mc about it when the arrive back to the house of lamentation. Beel and Belphie were very shocked with the news and couldn’t even seem to find the words to respond to it. Asmo smiles and chuckles. “Mc is definitely getting all the attention” Satan was trying figure out what led to this decision. 

Diavolo hugs Mc and smiles big like a child and Mc feels happy as well.


End file.
